


The Terror Behind your Eyes

by lunarcorvid



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Newt's nightmares never seemed to stop.





	

Hermann was awoken by Newt's trembling body next to him. He could hear the small sobs and whimpers that Newt was making in his sleep. As if by instinct, Hermann's hands came to firmly grip Newt's shoulders, gently trying to shake him awake.

"Newton, Newton! Wake up!" Hermann said. Newt's body jolted under him and his eyes shot open. Within an instant, Hermann found himself sitting upright with Newt's arms wrapped around him. His breathing was shaky and shallow.

"Nightmares again, dear?" Hermann asked, pulling Newt close.

"Y-yeah." Newt replied, voice barely over a whisper. "Shit, man, I'm sorry about this, I didn't wanna wake you up in the middle of--"

"You couldn't help it. It wasn't in your control." Hermann said, silencing Newt. "What was it about?"

"Uh. The hivemind, Otachi, all that stuff." Newt explained. "Sometimes, I swear I feel like I'm still connected, you know? Even with the Breach gone, it's just-- it's so scary sometimes." Hermann could hear the emotional wobbling in his voice.

"Shhh, love, I'm here. It's all over now." Hermann said, embracing Newt. "Never feel guilty about these things. I'm always here for you, no matter what happens."

Newt leaned his forehead against Hermann's shoulder, concentrating on the feel of Hermann's arms holding him, making him feel loved, wanted, safe.

"Hermann?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Hermann smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Newt's head, planting a kiss there. "I love you too, Newton."

They both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my fic! comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr at tllinghast.tumblr.com


End file.
